Heavy Snow
by paperskininkblood
Summary: After a heavy snow storm and a car accident, Arthur and Alfred are stuck under the resulting avalanche. One-shot based on the prompt by OTP Prompts on tumblr.


**Hello~~ I've had this one written for quite a while but had yet to post it. SO here it is! A one-shot between Alfred and Arthur. Completely based off of**

 **post/116104229653/imagine-your-otp-doesnt-like-each-other-for**

 **this ^^^^^ post. And be sure to check out OTP Prompts' blog even if you don't have a tumblr. They have great prompts to write to and are fun to imagine all the OTP's in. SO on with the story! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

He would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. Every moment from this point on was an anticipation to whether they would die under the tons of snow above them or whether they would survive long enough to see the sky again. The tall boy rubbed his sore head and then looked at his blood soaked hand. A sigh escaped his lips and he looked in the rear view mirror to see the extent of his injuries. His left cheek was scratched and blood trickled from an undetectable wound in the mass of his dirty blonde hair. His eyes moved from his sad state in the mirror to the glove compartment where he kept the first aid kit. Over dashboard rested the limp body of his friend, the seat belt straining to hold him at such a distance.

Seeing Arthur brought all the memories prior to their current situation back to Alfred. The accident and the snow storm all leading them to rolling down a hill and getting caught in an avalanche. Alfred was just glad they were right-side up after all the rolling. Alfred pulled out his phone, but no signal could be given to him.

"Bloody hell," a low moan came from the passenger seat where Arthur slowly opened his eyes. "What did you do now, you imbecile?"

"We're buried under the snow. Are you hurt anywhere?" Alfred ignored Arthur's blaming, knowing it was useless to argue. They hadn't gotten along lately and the only reason they were in a car together was because of the cabin trip their group had taken. Arthur needed a ride at the last minute and Alfred was the only able to offer. But the ride before the accident had been only awkward silence. They had been great friends since high school, but for some reason they seem to only argue now a days.

"Other than a killer headache, I'm fine." Arthur gradually sat up, then undid his seatbelt. A gasp of relief came from the Brit and by the rubbing of his chest, Alfred presumed there would be bruising there. With Arthur moved, Alfred reached over to the glove compartment and grabbed the first aid.

"I guess my grade A paranoia paid off this time, huh?" Alfred cracked a smile but Arthur was too busy trying to get his phone to work. "It won't get a signal, I've tried." His voice dropped to a monotone and he moved his attention to begin cleaning and wrapping what he could of the wound on his head.

"Just my luck that when I get stuck in a car with you, this happens," Arthur spat quietly. While they seemed like empty words out of frustration, Alfred's heart dropped. Were they really going to die hating each other?

"It's cold and I'm hungry," Alfred's monotone continued. "Do you have food with you?"

"It was in the bed of your truck, but I presume it is somewhere in the snow now."

"Ya, mine too. And I don't want to risk exhaust fumes killing us for a heater."

"This day just keeps getting better," Arthur replied sarcastically and threw his hands in the air. "We're going to die under hundreds of pounds of snow. Who knows how long we were unconscious for."

"Someone will come for us," Alfred tried to reassure and put the first aid back into the glove box. "I'm sure of it." Arthur didn't reply and both he and Alfred knew they were both possibly right. The Brit reclined his seat as far back as it could go and then lay down, facing away from his American friend. Alfred followed the idea and reclined his driver seat and lay on his back. It felt like hours passed in awkward silence that neither knew how to break. Yet, their bickering didn't stop the temperature from dropping and Alfred noticed Arthur shivering violently. They went over the precautions to things like this and about body heat and how the body would shut down if they weren't careful to keep warm. It was something they learned in health class in high school since it snowed often in their home town. Alfred picked himself up and plopped himself to lay beside Arthur in one swift movement.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Arthur shouted, rolling over to face him and pressing his back as far away as he could.

"You're cold and I'm cold. It's dangerous. Stop being ridiculous. Remember we are best friends?" Alfred frustratedly stated. "Get over here. We have to conserve body heat."

Arthur eyed him like he Alfred would eat him if he wasn't careful before shuffling closer. Alfred closed the space and held Arthur close, laying his chin on the shorter's head. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What now," the green-eyed boy growled.

"Do you really think we're going to die here?" There was only silence as an answer. Alfred sighed, "I see. Well then can you tell me why you hate me?" Only more silence. Alfred could feel his temper rise despite the drowsiness the cold made him feel. "Great. I'm going to die with a best friend hating me."

"Shut up. I don't hate you." Alfred looked down at Arthur, but the Brit kept his head down and eyes averted. "I never hated you."

"You could've fooled me" Alfred replied, smirking slightly in some relief. "Then why do you act so differently lately."

"I've been thinking," the British accent mumbled.

"About what?"

"Who I am. And whether you would want to still be my friend when you found out."

"What did you do? Fuck the math professor?" Alfred chuckled but stopped when he noticed the silence. "Arthur, you can tell me anything. You know that. Granted, waiting until we are trapped under pounds of snow isn't ideal." That caused a snicker from the shorter and Alfred could see him blinking tears away.

"Well it's just we're always together and if I told you, I was afraid you would take it the wrong way. I… I just…. I'm pansexual."

"Okay."

Arthur's head shot up and looked up at the American. Alfred's head was looking at the roof of the car, eyes distant in thought. "Okay?"

"Ya, okay. It's no big deal. I mean it's just who you are. And, like, I'm bisexual. I guess I never said it because I never felt it was important for me to talk about it with everybody." Alfred looked down at Arthur with a cheeky smile and half-lidded eyes. The cold was really making both of them drowsy. Maybe it was the feeling of not having many moments left, or the drowsiness coming over them, but their faces slowly inched closer until their foreheads and noses pressed together. They felt each other's warm breath as their lips first teasingly met before they both allowed themselves to show the emotion that had been creating the tension. Arthur moved so he was laying on top of Alfred and the single kiss morphed into many sloppy and laughter filled ones that rekindled friendship and a new type of relationship. Arthur leaned in for another one when a loud bang caused him to sit up quickly. Unfortunately for the Brit, he was not short enough to avoid his head to crash against the roof.

"BLOODY HELL," Arthur shouted and rolled off of Alfred.

"You alright," Alfred asked, his face twisting trying to hold back his smile.

"What the hell was that bang?" His question was answered with another one as the snow on the windshield was wiped away and a smiling face could be seen.

"Bonjour!" They heard muffledly.

"Great the frog is here to save us," Arthur grumbled. No matter how upset he tried to sound, Alfred could see his smirk and the light pink blush shading his cheeks.

"We're here too!" They heard and saw the Spaniard and albino wave with the French. Within minutes there was an ambulance and they were removed from the car and were under examination.

"So how long were we down there," Alfred asked.

"About a day and a half," Antonio replied.

"How did you find us," Arthur curiously asked.

"Well, it was hard at first since the truck is white too, but in reality, you guys were only like a foot under the snow. Once we stepped on the roof we found you," Francis explained. Arthur felt his eyebrow twitch and his stomach grumbled. He gave a loud swat to Alfred's arm.

"You made me think we were going to die!"

Alfred laughed and nudged Arthur, "Well it wasn't all bad was it?"


End file.
